


Apart But Never Alone

by RedTheWeeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I usually do first but eh, M/M, Not Karmagisa this time, POV Third Person, Soulmate AU, Still ships tho, Third Post!, anyway, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheWeeb/pseuds/RedTheWeeb
Summary: Hopefully you enjoy this!





	1. Chapter 1: Introductory and The Bully.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing Isohara.

Isogai had always been alone. No matter how nice he made himself look or how kind he acted, as soon as he told them about his situation at home, they pushed him away and after he told one of the most popular kids at school -Rio Nakamura- about his situation, now everyone knew.

Isogai hadn’t found his soulmate yet. By now everyone else had found theirs and were either in a happy relationship or a very close friendship. 

The rules of soulmates is that writing will be on your wrist, if the text was green, It’d be their first sentence to you, if it was red it was their first actions towards you. Isogai had a red and green one. It said they’d smack his behind and say “Why, hello beautiful.” Honestly, Isogai was quite scared to meet the person he was supposed to be lifelong partners with.

——

Maehara had always been loved by most...well, he was loved but not by who he expected. He was constantly asked out by boys that he had absolutely no interest in. He was straight, he liked girls. Hell, he had a girlfriend at some point. 

Maehara also had a green and red mark, saying that their soulmate will shutter and say “Go away, pervert!” Maehara was disappointed by the fact the one person he was meant to be with automatically hates him and wants him to leave.

——  
~Third person POV~

It was only a few days since the year started, Isogai had been struggling socially like always; whether it was Rio’s constant teasing or Karma being a huge dick, it was always a nightmare to be there. Though, with his family issues it was becoming increasingly more dangerous to stay at home where there’s really no promise that he’ll be able to eat every day.

——

Isogai groaned as he woke up in the morning, his small yet very annoying alarm clock filling the once calm and soothing room. He slept in a small bed that just barely fits his height, constantly aching his back and making him just not want to wake up in the morning.

The brunette let out a harsh sigh as he slowly turned off the alarm clock and got up. He walked over to a full body mirror and got dressed. Once he was finished with clothing he got close to the mirror and smiled “Looking good as always, Yūma.” He said and walked into his living room which was completely silent at this hour, eerily silent.. He went from the living room to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

Nothing to eat, like usual, Isogai’s used to it by now. He took it upon himself to just leave the house, walking by himself to the school. It was a very short yet very lonely walk, the only person he saw frequently during the walk was a stunning looking ginger, but he never seemed to return the look. ‘How can he always act so calm?’ Isogai thought ‘As if nothing that could possibly happen would bother him?’.

Isogai didn’t know why, but he felt some kind of strange connection with the boy, as if they already know each other. Every time he looked at the boy, he felt his breath hasten and become shaky, his looks already being enough to make him nearly faint. Isogai didn’t even know why he liked him, he’s never had romantic feelings towards anyone else before, so why is he different?

Questions continue to fill Isogai’s mind until he finally reaches the school, internally waving at the strange figure as they walk to the lockers. Isogai grabs his stuff he needs for the hour and walks off, hiding his head as he makes his way to class.

——

“Can this day go by any slower?” Isogai quietly asked himself, the only answer he gets being silence and the realization that it definitely can go by much slower. It was last hour and Isogai was just about done with today after lunch where he was yet again picked on by Rio and her lackeys. Isogai only realized today that the boy from his walks to school and back was in this hour. 

Isogai couldn’t help but stare at the boy, feeling his face begin to heat up. There’s something about him, something that Isogai just couldn’t describe. He wanted to know him better but he never got the chance to even talk, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of him.

Finally after what felt like a decade, the bell rung and Isogai got up, walking to the door. He sighed and walked towards the door, ready to spend another day in his boring room.

He left and walked down the crowded hallway, letting out a small sigh. He went to his locker when he felt someone creeping up behind him “Rio, you’re not any quieter than you were yesterday.” At that he heard a quiet huff as she walked next to him pressing against a shut locker “So, Prince Charming. What’ll it be today?” She asked mischievously. “Please just go away, Rio. I have no intent of dealing with this today.” He answered, shutting the locker.

“Well, that’s too bad, isn’t it? You’ve avoided a beating for far too long.” Rio said, walking closer to the brunette. Isogai has had enough of this already, shoving Rio out of the way and walking away. Luckily, most of what Rio said was just tons of bluffing. Unluckily today wasn’t one of those days.

While Isogai proceeded to walk away from Rio, he felt an arm lock around his chest. For a second he was scared but he was in utter disbelief when he felt a smack on his rear end, making him shiver. The voice that followed was “Why, hello beautiful.”. At the moment, he forgot about his mark and just replied with “Go away, pervert!”. 

After a couple moments, the supposed bully gasped and looked at his wrist. Maehara couldn’t believe this, it was finally time to meet his soulmate and this is what happens? He’s forced to beat him up, and if he doesn’t then he’ll be next on Rio’s chopping block. This was a bad situation.

Maehara looked at the now shaking Isogai, looking as if he was about to be killed. He grabbed his victims wrist and looked at the mark, telling the events that just occurred “W-what are you doing?” Isogai asked, his voice weak yet somehow filled to the brim with fear. “Ok, this is a pretty bad time to say and reveal this but you’re my soulmate.”

‘Wait, what?’ Isogai thought, remembering is mark ‘No way! My bully is my soulmate?’ He then looked back at Maehara, feeling his heart skip a beat. He didn’t know how he felt about finding this out.

With all this information beginning to swarm and overwhelm him, he was hyperventilating heavily. Soon enough he had too much and fainted. 

Maehara caught Isogai. He felt not only stupid, but he also felt terrible, as if a bullet had just pierced his heart. He picked up the unconscious Isogai, Rio walking to him “What are you doing? I didn’t pay you five bucks just for you to wimp out on me, I paid you to harass him!” Rio complained. Maehara sighed “I can’t”

“And why is that, you quivering pussy?”

“He’s my soulmate.”

“Excuse me?” Rio angrily blurted out.

——

(It ain’t last night but I hope you guys like it. It’s longer than what I usually type. See ya next upload.)


	2. Chapter 2: Making Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last time, let’s see what happens.

Maehara, after having been in a heated argument with Rio, finally walked outside, carrying the still sleeping Isogai. He knew this was probably a bad idea. He KNEW that he would regret this, but he didn’t care, he had finally found his soulmate after so long. He wanted to get to know his partner better and become friends after the weird beginning.

It was chilly as he stepped outside, it was early winter so the temperatures weren’t that bad, but they were bad enough to start to bite at you. Maehara sighed and began walking to somewhere he presumes is private, being a nearby forest, putting Isogai down and shaking him awake.

When Isogai wakes up and opened his eyes, it doesn’t take him long to shiver and crawl backwards, away from Maehara “What do you want?” He manages to stutter. The Maehara slowly approaches him “Hey, look. I’m sorry, we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. I’m here to make that right, soulmate.”

Isogai’s brain was flooded with emotions of confusion and slight happiness, but one emotion slowly consumed him. Anger. “Seriously?” Isogai says “You smack me from the back and just expect me to forgive you just because we’re soulmates? Why’d you even do that?!” Maehara was honestly also questioning that. Guess it was fate that his hand must’ve touched such a sinful area.

“I’m sorry, Isogai! I’m sorry!” Maehara nearly yells. Isogai at first was angry because of the lousy apology, but then realizes “You know my name?”. Maehara raises an eyebrow and slowly nods “Yeah..? We walk the same route every morning, I’d at least take the liberty of learning your name.” 

Isogai felt his face begin to redden “Wow, um. I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to care for me like everyone else.” 

“What do you mean?” Maehara replied, worried so much about someone he knew so little. Isogai looked away and dismissively waved his hands “It’s whatever, don’t worry about it.”. Maehara wasn’t content with that answer but right now pushing it wouldn’t be good, after all he’s lucky that Isogai is even responding to him.

Isogai gets up and dusts himself off, staring at the ginger “So, if you’re apparently my new friend, I’d like a massive favor.”. Maehara nervously shook “And that is?”. Isogai walks closer to him “I want you to tell Rio to leave me alone!”. Maehara would love to do that but the only problem is that he doesn’t know if he’s gonna be doing so well either after what just happened.

“Can you do that ‘soulmate’?” Isogai asked him, as if he didn’t believe Maehara could truly be the one. Maehara thought to himself ‘I don’t know if I can.’ He then answered him “Of course I could! It shouldn’t be that hard.”, Isogai smiled warmly and nodded “Alright, good.”

Isogai had been so angry he hadn’t thought about just who he’s talking with. The kid he had walked with since the beginning of the school. Well, walking amongst him; they had never really spoken until now. Maehara smiled “So, I was thinking now that we’re pals, we can go do something. Maybe come to my house? My parents are cool.” Isogai was shocked at the sudden question “I-I don’t think I wanna.”  
“Oh? Are you busy? My bad, I didn’t mean to-“  
“No, it’s not that. Just, after this I kinda wanna go home and think about what’s happened. And tell my mom I’ve found the one.”  
“Cmon! Please? I can come over to your house! I really wanna hang out with you!”

“Ugh, fine, whatever. Let’s just get there quickly, I’m cold.” Isogai finally accepted that Maehara wasn’t giving up. 

——

Two two finally arrived at Maehara’s house. They knocked and Maehara’s parents answered and let the boys in. They were very kind to Isogai.

“So, who is this? You’ve never talked about him before.” The mother asked Maehara, he smiled wide and answered “Well, mother. He’s my new soulmate!” His mother gasped and quickly walked to Isogai and looked at his wrist, reading their interaction and tried her best to hold back laughter “O-oh, sweetie. T-that’s great.”

Maehara’s face went really red with embarrassment, he still had no explanation of why he did that, as much as he wanted one. “Mom, it isn’t like that.” He stated  
“Sure honey, and it wasn’t like that for that Sugino boy I caught you kissing either, was it?”  
“M-MOM!! I-I WASN’T KISSING HIM, WE WERE JUST ROUGH HOUSING AND YOU WALKED IN ON US IN AN AWKWARD POSITION!”  
“Uh-huh, sure.” 

Isogai listened to the two argue and chuckled “Lovely home here.” He said and smiled warmly at the two, enjoying being in a house where he doesn’t have to constantly worry about much of anything. It felt nice to just sit back and relax.

“Anyway!” Maehara raised his voice as to silence his mother who was still mocking him “I say we have some food, I’m hungry!”. Isogai have a nod of approval, he hadn’t eaten at all today and he was starving. Maehara’s mother nodded and walked to the kitchen, putting water in a pot and heating it on the stove. “Let’s head to my room while we wait, Isogai.” They both got up and walked to Maehara’s room.

When Isogai walked in he saw pictures of cute girls and video games, he couldn’t help but feel a ‘Please don’t call me gay!’ Type of aura surrounding the room, he thought it was honestly kinda weird. Maehara laid on his comfortable bed “So what do you wanna do while we wait?”   
“I dunno, I guess we can play video games.”  
“I mean, we could but I’d probably kick your ass in them.”  
“I don’t care! I never get to play video games!”

Maehara smirks and nods, walking to his console and turning it on, he plopped in a Street Fighter game. They played for a couple games, Isogai letting out a small sigh every time Maehara managed to beat him, though he expected it since he had never played this game before.

“Man, you’re bad at this. You should play this with me more often to practice.” Maehara said slyly, a faint blush appearing on the others face “Yeah, I don’t think so.” He then puts his controller down and sits next to Maehara.

Maehara smiles and rests his head on Isogai’s shoulder. “I wonder why we’re soulmates, I mean, we both seem nothing alike, Mister Can’t Stand Up For Himself.” Isogai rolls his eyes at the comment “I dunno, Mister Pervert!” 

Soon, before they could start arguing, they hear a yell from the kitchen reminding them of food “We’ll settle this later.” Maehara says and walks out of the room, Isogai following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are honestly kinda difficult to type cause I’m not used to it, but I’m trying. Hope you enjoy this, and have a nice morning, afternoon or evening.


End file.
